ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 301 (29th December 1987)
Plot Sharon is nervous as the day arrives for her to meet Duncan's mother, and for Duncan to meet Angie and Den. Angie reassures her everything will be okay. The Fowlers buy a secondhand cooker. Michelle admits to Sharon she has not opened Lofty's Christmas present yet. Den does not want Sharon dating a curate and makes his feelings well-known among Donna and Pat. Pat tells Den that it would not matter who Sharon is dating, as he would not approve either way. Sharon arrives at Duncan's house and he compliments her and puts her at ease. Simon sticks up for Sharon and her decision to date a curate. Kathy encourages Angie to sort her differences out with Den for her sake, not Sharon's, as otherwise Sharon will never be able to grow up. Duncan and Sharon share their fears of losing each other too soon after falling in love; they then reassure each other it will not happen. Angie and Den talk about meeting Duncan and how they must not show her up. Duncan's mother, Joan, enjoys Sharon's company. The two get along well and Joan offers to show Sharon pictures of Duncan when he was a little boy. Reg visits The Vic to tell Den that he wants him to do a risky job for him, and will give him 70% of the profits if all goes to plan. Gerry returns to The Dagmar with his friends and manages to annoy Angie. Sharon is thrilled with how her day has gone, and takes Duncan back to the Square so he can meet her family. Gerry makes personal comments about Angie. Den arrives at the pub to do his risky deed. Duncan and Sharon arrive at The Vic, but Den is nowhere to be found. The pair sit and have a drink as they wait, but Duncan has jokes made about his religion and occupation. Gerry's personal comments towards Angie aggravate her. She walks over to Gerry and punches him, knocking him out. She then quits her job at The Dagmar and leaves Simon to cope on his own. Duncan and Sharon leave The Vic to meet Angie, but they see her run towards a taxi, get in it, and rush away. Sharon is upset by her parents behaviour and tells Duncan to clear off. He hugs her as she cries. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler Guest cast *Joan - Maggie Ford (Credited as "Duncan's Mother") *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Gerry - Jason Watkins *Yuppy - Paul Pennington *Big Ron - Ron Tarr (Credited as "Drunk") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Playground *The Dagmar - Bar *Duncan's house - Living room, hallway and garden *Unknown pub - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Screw Willmott, screw this poxy pub and screw Walford.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes